Cadence Blackburn
Cadence Lenore Blackburn is a mesmerist and a member of Unit 919 who ended up finishing the Show Trial in second place. Cadence and Morrigan met at least once during each of the trials. While they initially dislike each other, they become closer friends throughout ''Wundersmith''. Biography Nevermoor: The Trials of Morrigan Crow Cadence first appears as a contestant in the trials. She was one of Baz Charlton's candidates. Cadence at first seemed to be friends with Noelle but uses her mesmerist abilities to prank her by having Hawthorne Swift drop a jelly sculpture on Noelle. During the Book Trial Cadence intimidates other contestants into dropping out. During the chase trial Cadence rides a rhino. She is unable to control her rhino. She was then offered help from Morrigan who gave Cadence a ride on Fenestra. After Morrigan hits the gold target and wins Cadence convinces a race official that Fenestra was her steed as she was riding in front so she can keep going through The Trials. Because the target Morrigan hit was gold Cadence is given an invitation to a feast with the elders. During the Fright Trial Cadence and Morrigan meet again. Cadence is surprised that Morrigan remembered her. She then pushes Morrigan into the lake before going in herself. During the Show Trial Cadence reveals that she is a mesmerist through a video she made of herself. The video shows her mesmerizing Hawthorne into throwing Jelly at Noelle, mesmerizing a police officer into handcuffing himself, and getting another candidate disqualified so that Morrigan could go on to the Fright Trial. In her last appearance in the book she mesmerizes Inspector Flintlock into believing Morrigan is a legal citizen. Physical Appearance Long black braided hair, dark skin, and deep brown eyes that glint in the sun Personality and Traits - Sarcasm - Stubbornness Abilities and Skills Knack Cadence is a mesmerist, which means she can get people to do what she wants, but it also means that people forget her. Morrigan has a rare talent of being able to remember her. Relationships Morrigan Crow When Cadence and Morrigan first met they hated each other. However once Candence realized Morrigan remembered her they began to be a sort of friends. Cadence uses her mesmerist skills to help Morrigan such as getting her back into the trial and making Inspector Flintolock think Morrigan had legal papers. Once they were both in unit 919 They became good friends. Unit 919 Cadence is part of unit 919. The unit was hostile at first to her because of her mesmerist abilities and sometimes forgot about her. However, by the end of Wundersmith Candence has become good friends with everyone in the unit. Etymology Cadence (pronounced KAY-dəns) is a modern English name that comes from the word meaning "rhythm, flow." The name has only been in use since the 20th century.http://www.behindthename.com/name/cadence As she uses her voice and words to mesmerize people, this is a very apt name. Lenore is an English diminutive of the name Eleanor''http://www.behindthename.com/name/lenore, itself an Old French form of the Occitan name ''Aliénor. T''he Occitan phrase ''alia Aenor ''means "the other Aenor." However, the meaning of the name ''Aenor is unknown.http://www.behindthename.com/name/eleanor The surname Blackburn comes from a Lancashire city. The Old English word means "black stream/brook."http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/blackburn Trivia and Behind-the-Scenes * In the same group with Morrigan and Francis waiting to take the Oral portion of the Book Trial * Rode a Rhino for the Chase Trial * Was possibly only one of two people to go for the candle in the lake (the other being Morrigan) * Her door is mentioned to be forest green, 3 down from Morrigan's - it leads to the living room in her home * She needed three signatories for her safeguard pact Appearances * Nevermoor: The Trials of Morrigan Crow (First appearance) * Wundersmith: The Calling of Morrigan Crow * Hollowpox: The Hunt for Morrigan Crow Gallery Nevermoor_Cadence.jpg|Cadence from the NatGeo Kids website Nevermoor_CadenceFacts.jpg|Cadence Facts from the NatGeo Kids website Nevermoor_CadenceWundersmithSwedish.jpg|Cadence on the Wundersmith Swedish cover by ? Notes and References fr:Cadence_Blackburn Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Candidates Category:Unit 919 Category:Expansion Needed